Cómo desvirgarse en diez días
by Sienna B. Winchester
Summary: Me llamo Hermione Granger y soy virgen. Pluscuamperfrctamente virgen. Debo emprender una cruzada contra mi virginidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo desvirgarse en menos de una semana**

**De yo, mí misma y mi triste situación**

Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo 17 años y soy virgen. Pluscuamperfectamente virgen. Castamente virgen. Asquerosamente virgen.

Alguien se ha planteado alguna vez una de estas dudas existenciales en las que dice "Ser o no ser…"? Bien. Pues después de muchos años meditándolo, yo he llegado a la conclusión del NO ser.

Es que, a ver, no me mal interpretéis, yo sólo me preocupo por mi salud y mi futuro. Creéis que un himen puedo fermentar? Y que pasa si Dios me escoge por mi devota pureza – o mi extrema gilipollez – para engendrar a Jesús II? Comprendedme, no es sólo mi reputación social lo que está en juego…

El problema es la fama de empollona-repelente-sabelotodo. Cuando pasas más de un hora frente un libro que no trata exclusivamente sobre trucos para tener un pelo espléndido o como tirarte a todo bicho viviente que se cruce en el camino, los tíos dejan de verte como una mujer para verte como los cuatrocientos tomos de la enciclopedia Mágica. Tu culo sólo sirve para pasar miles de horas sentada en la Biblioteca, y tus tetas para sostener el libro de pociones mientras tomas apuntes en clase de historia de la Magia. Pierdes todo el poder de atracción sobre los tíos, y ya te puedes presentar en el Gran Comedor con camisa blanca y sin sujetador, que ellos solo se acercarán a ti para suplicarte que les dejes copiarse los deberes de Encantamientos. Jodido cuociente intelectual… Juro que a veces daría lo que fuera por ser una rubia Hufflepuff. Sería tonta, sí, pero no virgen.

Supongo que no he sabido adaptarme a los nuevos tiempos. Cuando entramos en Howarts, y teníamos once años, los chicos pasaban de nosotras, Y si a alguna chica le interesaba más el aspecto de su pelo que el último partido de quidditch de la temporada, era un bicho tonto y estúpido al que los tíos ni se acercaban. Pero los años fueron pasando, la gente fue creciendo, y todos dejaron de intercambiar cromos para intercambiar fluidos. Y donde estuve yo mientras el mundo cambiaba de forma tan precipitada? En la puta Biblioteca.

Sí, sí, se ve que hay muchos libros por ahí que definen a Howarts como una escuela de magos a la que se va, exclusivamente, a aprender. ¡Mentira! Pasaros un día por aquí, y ya veréis. Esto se ha convertido en Sodoma y Gomorra, que si aquí te pillo aquí te mato, que mira, que casualidad, un pasadizo secreto aquí, que si porque no te vienes esta noche a mi sala común, o al baño de los prefectos, que tengo la contraseña… Con decirte que la cola de la Sala de los Menesteres llega al segundo piso…Y cualquier excusa vale, hemos ganado el partidos de quidditch, lo hemos perdido así que consolémonos, Halloween, Sábado, hemos aprobado pociones… Y porque a mí nada me surte efecto?

Yo que sé, a lo mejor es pelo. Claro, es que ser castaña es la peor cruz del mundo. Si eres rubia, eres una rubia! Si eres morena, morenaza! Y si eres pelirroja, explosiva. Pero qué tenemos que hacer las castañas, eh? Quedarnos paradas enfrente de la obra, esperando a que a los paletas se les ocurra algún apelativo ingenioso para denominarnos? ¡Castaña! ¡Castañaza! ¿Castaña explosiva?

Y diréis, tú virgen Hermione? Tú, que no te despegas del niño que sobrevivió y el pelirrojo que le acompañaba? Con la de aventuras que habéis vivido juntos, no ha habido ni una sola oportunidad de acercarte, sobarles y demás? Si Harry tienen la capa invisible, imagínate Hermione, ahí, en mitad de la sala común, dale que te pego, no te daría morbo! Mucho! Pero Harry es subnormal. La maldita heroicidad, que le tienen muy ocupado, y ni le da tiempo a pensar en su mejor amiga, que está sola y aburrida… Creo que la única manera de tirármelo sería desnudándome en su cama y, tras hacer un hechizo imitador, hablarle con la voz ronca de Voldemort, diciéndole que este me ha poseído y que la única manera de salvarme es desvirgándome. Pero Harry es tan calzonazos que haría una Ouija para consultarle a Dumbledore que qué le parece.

Y Ron…es Ron, no nos engañemos. Si se lo sugiero sutilmente pueden pasar años hasta que se de cuenta. Y se lo digo directamente….también. Estoy por dejarme caer por el despacho de Snape. No creo que ese hombre sea muy asiduo a ese tipo de relaciones y, seamos sinceros, nadie s piedra, no?

Sea como sea esto tiene que acabar. A partir de ahora Hermione Granger inicia una cruzada contra su virginidad. Dios nos coja confesados.

**N/a:** Bueno, el primer fic de Harry Potter que subo. Que les ha parecido? Me dejarán un Review – ojitos suplicantes -. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, así que ya saben.

Sienna.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Primer Día. De acicalamientos y ayudas profesionales.**

Por dios. No me lo puedo creer. Lo sé todo sobre transformaciones y seria capaz de convertir a ese ser cuyo nombre no puede ser nombrado en un adorable cachorrito de puffskein. Puedo hacer levitar un tanque de cuatro toneladas. Y sé combinar cualquier mezcla con tal de no provocar una catástrofe química.

Y entonces, por que coño es la quinta vez que me meto el lápiz negro de ojo? Mi bisabuela recién salida de la tumba me mira desde el espejo, diez kilos de maquillaje negro se aglomeran bajo mis ojos acentuándome las ojeras. A ver, Pansy Parkinson se la pinta cada mañana, no puede ser tan malditamente difícil! Larvender! Parvati! Os necesito desesperadamente.

Mientras todos retozan en Hosmeadge – por fin los gemidos de la casa de los gritos están justificados, ya sabía yo que había una explicación medianamente muggle para todo esto.- yo he aprovechado para introducirme en el femenino universo de los cosméticos y sus derivados. Por que nunca habré leído sobe como demonios perfilarte los ojos? Si el Bezornio y la Lúbula combinan a la perfección para hacer una poción reguladora, por que aparece que el rojo y el rosa estén peleados sobre mi rostro?

Si me hubiera preocupado más de mantener mi coherencia estética que de mantener mi inteligencia, esto no estaría pasando y yo podría pillar, y estar haciendo cosas bonitas en cualquier rincón de la ciudad mágica por excelencia.

Vale, ya está, reniego del maquillaje. A la puta mierda – Jojo, me empieza a gustar esto de hablar como una chica mala-, para qué sirve? Centrémonos en el vestuario. Es lo fundamental para cultivar regueros de babas a mi paso. Abro el armario de Parvati, aquí tiene que haber algo. Cinturón, cinturón, diadema… está mujer sólo tiene complementos? A no, espera. Que son faldas. Como me quedaría a mi una de estas? Vamos a probar, seguro que no vuelven hasta mediodía.

Dios, dios mío qué depresión. Me parece a mí que como no me la ponga de calcetines, la falda tendrá que volver al cajón de Parvati. A ver, operación encojamos barriga empieza. Argggggh! Buf, Buf…. Joder como cansa contener aire… Creo que mis michelines no están dispuestos a dar tregua ante un tejido tan ceñido. No estoy mucho más gorda que Parvati, esto me tendrá que entrar tarde o temprano…

Me tumbo en la cama. Intento de embutimiento en la falda II en marcha. Arrghhhhy! Va, va, sólo queda abrochar el botón y sí! sí! sí! Hermione Granger entró en una talla 36 señores! Esto va bien. Ahora vamos a por la camiseta. Creo que esto va a ser más difícil. Y eso que yo tengo una noventa y Parvati una noventaicinco… Cómo logra ponerse eso? Creo que miraré en el de Lavender.

Quince minutos después decido quedarme en sujetador, ya que es tapa más y es menos atrevido y decido pasarme al pelo. Y habando de pelos acabo de horrorizarme. Porque hacían tanto tiempo que no miraba mis piernas desnudas con más detenimiento? Si es la versión reducida a escala del Amazonas! No, no son el único paraíso terrenal terrestre, sino la selva más poblada vegetalmente hablando del planeta. No me extrañaría que Tarzán se estuviera moviendo de liana en liana por mis piernas.

Cómo se quitan? Lo he intentado con las manos, pero es muy difícil. A ver, tendrían que ser algo de superficie pegajosa que se adhiera a ellos y en arrancarlo con fuerza salgan… Ya sé! Que lista eres, Hermione Jane Granger, si tiene tu cajón de bragas repleto de ello!

Estoy en plena faena cuando oigo la puerta abrirse. Oh, no. Dime que esto no puede ser cierto. Que alguien va a verme con todo el contorno ocular pintarrajeado de negro, con los labios pintados de una mezcla de rojo, rosa y morado. Qué alguien va a ver que mi michelín izquierdo aflora por una falda una talla menos que yo. Y lo que me parece más patético. Que va a ver que tengo una compresa pegado a mi pantorrilla derecha. Acógeme en tu seno Dios, y te prometo que no volveré a tener pensamientos impuros ni a renegar de mi célibe condición.

Roges Davies abre los ojos en extremo.

- Argggggghhhh! Corre Lavy, corre, hay un Basilisco en tu cuarto! – Veo que Larvender viene con el rostro sonrojado y también se pone a gritar.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada… Sólo soy yo… Intentando… Acicalarme un poco…

- Hermione? – Se atreve a aventurar mi compañera de habitación. – Dios pero qué…? Mi madre! – Grita sorprendida – Roger cariño, lo siento, quedamos esta noche? Esto es una cuestión de estado.

E inmediatamente cierra la puerta dejando tras esta a un Roger decepcionado.

- Por qué…? – Dice señalando la compresa de mi pierna – Oh… ya lo entiendo… eres… nueva en esto?

- Más o menos. Yo sólo quería dejar de ser… ya sabes.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto que sé. – Le brillan los ojos – He estado esperando tanto a que crecieras, y maduraras y te dieras cuenta… - Se sacudió una lagrimita invisible mientras me cogía el brazo con ternura – Pero esto habrá que dejarlo en manos de profesionales, cielo. Ponte unos pantalones.

¿En manos de profesionales? ¿Es que tan mal me ve, que nadie se va ofrecer altruistamente a desvirgarme? Es más patético de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Llego a la Sala Común después de haberme lavado la cara y vestido de manera decente y veo que Larvender y Parvati me espera con impaciencia y los brazos cruzados.

- Oh, estas aquí, corre, corre, no hay tiempo que perder! – Dice Parvati alarmada. Entre las dos me cogen del brazo y me llevan a quién sabe donde. No sabía que mi situación fuera tan desesperada.

Veinte minutos después estamos en un salón llamado Madame Waxer.

- Gracias a mi condición de clienta VIP he logrado que anulen todas las citas de hoy por la tarde y te hagan un completo. – Larvender clienta VIP? Pero lo suyo ya es ninfomanía, si se tira a todo ser del sexo contrario que se mueva! Por otra parte un completo… Eso no sonaba nada mal.

- Eres tú la emergencia? Sí, ya lo veo! Es peor de lo que me imaginaba! – Me dice un hombre bastante amanerado desde detrás de un mostrador. Joder, una empieza a estar molesta, qué pasa? Acaso llevo la palabra Virgen en la cara o qué?

Me conducen entre todos a una sala de paredes blancas, en medio de la cual hay una camilla. No sé yo si es que esto es puro trámite, sin nada de erotismo, o es la sala acondicionada para la fantasía erótica del ginecólogo.

- Quítate la ropa, cochito – Me dice el hombre del mostrador. No se yo si esa especia de apelativos son muy excitantes, pero le hago caso. Larvender y Parvati lo miran todo desde el quicio de la puerta. No sé yo si piensan presenciar toda la operación desvirgue o piensan gravarlo o qué. No van a irse? Van a presenciar como pierdo la virginidad con un recepcionista maricón? Cuando estoy en ropa interior me dice que me tumbe en la camilla. Hago lo que me dice, supongo que le hará ilusión quitarme las bragas. – Vamos cielo, ábrete de piernas. – Pero que es esto? Ni preliminares, ni nada? Vamos a ir tan directos al grano?

Entonces viene con una paleta de madera embadurnada de una sustancia verde y viscosa. Que demonios es eso? Lubricante? Empieza a ponerlo por las ingles. Um… no sé si esto es lo que esperaba.

- Vamos a ello, cariño, estas preparada?- Me pregunta el recepcionista. Me lo pienso un par de veces, es un paso importante. Creo que esto supondrá un nuevo ciclo en mi vida.

- S-sí… creo. Estoy lista. – Digo con total convicción.

- Espera! – Dice Parvati – Dame la mano… será mejor.- Bueno esto ya es coña o qué? Ahora tengo a mis dos compañeras de habitación sujetándome con fuerza de cada mano mientras un recepcionista de tendencias presuntamente homosexuales va a convertirme en mujer. No sé si es muy romántico la ver… Arhhhhhhggg! El sadomasoquismo iba incluido en la tarifa o qué? Me acaba de pegar un tirón qué… un momento… yo esto lo he vivido… El día que fui a acompañar a mi madre la centro de estética. Vale, si, se puede ser más patética. Sólo me estoy depilando. Considerémoslo como los sufridos preliminares del placer.

N/ Sienna:

Holaaaaa! Siento haber tardado tantísimo! Cuando ha pasado, dos meses? Lo siento, me hubiera encantado actualizar antes, y más con la buenísima acogida que tuvo el fic, pero me fue imposible, porque a parte de que no he estado en casa, los de la compañía telefónica decidieron pasarse por cierto sitio que yo me sé la instalación de mi ADSL, así que me he pasado el verano sin Internet… Bueno, a partir de ahora supongo que podré actualizar más seguido, como muy tarde cada dos semanas.

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido… Es que ni yo me lo creo! Nunca pensé que llegara a recibir tantos por un sólo capítulo! Ahora no tengo tiempo de contentarlos, y prefiero subir el capítulo antes y contestarlos otro día que tenga más tiempo! Os quiero a todos/as!

Hasta el próximo!

Besitos, B- B


End file.
